Outside Worlds Of The Dragon Realm
by HanaMi03
Summary: A dragon hybrid princess goes out to learn about the world outside of her realm and hopefully restore the balance while adventuring into unknown universes and worlds. OC x ? , Oc x ?
1. Chapter 1

**HanaMi03** : This story is something I decided to do as I go so here is the first chapter

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from any anime series or Book series and Yasuhiro Kuroi Belongs to Winterassassin._

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

In the land of Dracolya. There are many different types of Dragons. They come in all shapes and sizes. It is a peaceful realm where our kind live in united. My mother is the queen of all dragons. My father is the king. In simpler terms. They are alpha dragons.

The secret about my father, Is that he was once human. My mother told me the tale of a human who accidentally stumbled into this world. She fell in love with him. They had mated.

That created me. I am a Dragon Hybrid. I can either chose be human or Dragon. There is another form where I am half human and Dragon. My mother Arisa had taught me everything from when I was a young hatchling.

My father who was the king of all dragons was once humans years were up. My mother granted him the power to be a dragon. I am the only Dragon hybrid in this realm. My father is fair with everyone in this realm.

My mother. She often looks into the lake of other worlds, realms or Universe's just to see how they are doing.

I like to fly around. My scales are as white as the clouds. My eyes are as blue as the sky. I can only take the form of a small dragon. My human form is that of girl who looks around there teen years.

There was a little bit of dispute. I was flying in the air. I went into this cave. That had bunch of diamonds and gems glistening all around. My father and mother laying together at the end.

Arisa looked at me.

"Kayln, Your time in this realm is one that is most memorable, you have brought joy to both me and your father." She told me.

"And you have been great parents." I laying on my feet. Arisa send me happy vibes. She nudge me. I was giving affection to both my parents. It was lovely moment. When there was the sound of destruction outside.

My father was the first to fly out. My mother grabbed placed her wing around me.

"..Your the only hybrid in this world and one of your siblings have obtain a strong power, He used it turn human and disrupt many worlds, Kayln, you must try and restore the balance." She told me.

"I can tell you, I will try but going to other worlds will be amazing!" I sparkled. She chuckled. She placed something around my neck.

"That necklace has the power, To bring you to different worlds, I want you to go and explore.." She told me.

"Me and your father will handle things here." She promised me. I nodded my head. The pendant around my neck glowed. I flew into the portal that formed.

I found myself in a different place. This worlds air was strange. I walked on all fours. I transformed my body into that of a humans. I was naked. I had at least a blanket to cover myself.

One that would always appear when I turn into my humanoid form. I had white hair with Sky Blue eyes. I hugged myself with a blanket.

'First world and its human inhabited.' I thought to myself. When the wind blew my whole body was freezing.

"Hello." A girl with orange hair walked up to me. I looked at her.

"My name is Mistumi Akari, What's yours?" She asked me. She looked to be around teen. She wore a school uniform.

"Kayln." I answered.

"Won't you come home with me? I promise, I have no ill intentions, I really want to help you." She told me. I looked her over again. She did not seem that bad of a person.

"Alright" I gave in as she pulled me up. She told me about some school she goes to here in the city of Tokyo.

'That's what this place is called.' I thought to myself. I was full of curiosity and wonder. When I first walked into the house. Humans live strange lives.

'I wonder if, I will ever come across an Elf.' I thought to myself. I looked at the furniture. I looked at the appliance. My mom has told me that people have tools for living. Fridge to keep things cold. A stove to cook meat.

A table to eat on and chairs to sit on to eat. I am not really accustomed to human living. I did find it fascinating when my mother told me. My father told me the most of human nature. He was once human.

"This is your bedroom." Akari told me. I wonder if it was wise to trust a stranger to let me stay with her. She seemed harmless.

She has proven to me in the next two days. That she was genuine in helping me. She got her parents to enrol to me a school. I quickly learned was a place to learn and be educated.

"This is Kaijou." Akari told me. I was wearing a grey uniform. There were many students. I looked on with interest. My hands running along the desk. I sat down in the seat.

Class began. It was interesting to learn about how humans obtain knowledge. When lunch came around. Akari pulled me to the gym. There was people around playing with balls.

It was human males that were bouncing balls. They were throwing them into a hoop. I looked on in curiosity. They all looked to be having fun. I watched a ball that was orange. It had black lines.

When it hit me in the head. I hit the ground. I rubbed my head.

"Are you okay?" A feminine voice asked me. I looked to see a girl with purple eyes and black short hair.

"I am alright." I said getting up. She was different from other humans her. I can see a kind of fire in her eyes.

"Kise! You hit this girl with your basket ball! For loosing control, I should make you an extra special regimen." She nodded her head.

"Waah! Yasuhirocchi! That's mean! I didn't mean to hit her with my balls!" The blonde whined.

The girl glared and tackled him. She had him in a head lock. I only looked in curiosity. They seem really close in my eyes. It looked like they were playing around. I see that they were both smiling.

'Bonds between humans is a wonderful thing.' I thought to myself. I looked at the two with a sort of fondness. It was nice to see this on my first day of school.

The girl with purple eyes was looking at me. I looked back at her.

"Ryouta-senpai!" Akari yelled. She ran over to the blonde. Her cheeks were a scarlet red.

"I love you please accept my gift!" She held out a present.

"Thank you." He took the gift. I saw in those golden eyes. He wasn't all that interested.

'Human courting is almost similar to dragons..' I thought to myself. I can only root for Akari. She tried to get his attention.

The next day. I found myself in the same gym. Akari looking at the blonde with hearts in her eyes.

'Second day and he isn't even batting an eyelash at her.' I thought watching the blonde. who was instead looking at the human with pretty purple eyes.

Who was just looking at Akari. She had the look of pity. I walked over to them. Akari was trying to court the blonde.

"Uhm, My name is Kayln." I introduced myself.

"Kuroi Yasuhiro." She introduced herself.

"Ah! Kayln, Yasuhiro-san is an upper class men, so you need to refer her as senpai." Akari told me.

"Yasuhiro-senpai." I greeted her. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"I am Kise Ryouta! Her super best friend!" Kise grinned proudly.

"Kise-senpai." I nodded my head. He gave me a ball. I looked at it confused.

"You wanted my autograph right? I gave it to you!" Kise stated.

"I don't understand senpai, why would I be needing your autograph?" I asked him.

Kise stared at me. I stared back. Sky blue eyes shining. Golden eyes looked back at mine.

"...What's your name?" He asked me.

"Kayln." I answered.

"Last name?" Kise asked. I only stared at him. Kise stared back.

"Ryouta-senpai look at me!" Akari threw herself on Kise. I stared in interest. Once the bell rang. I grabbed hold of Akari.

"Good bye, Kise-senpai and Yasuhiro - senpai." I waved my hand.

I find myself in the presence of Kuroi and Kise more often. Akari keeps pulling me along. She talks about Kise all the time about how he is a model. She tells me about his looks and some things that you learn from the article.

'Humans are odd.' I thought. I looked over the latest issue. I enjoyed being around Kuroi. Its fun to watch the bond between her and Kise. It was a strong one.

'Its already been a week.' I thought to myself. School was school. Akari talked about Kise again. She dragged me to the gym.

She hugged Kise.

I stood there after walking over.

"Hello, Yasuhiro-senpai." I smile at her in kind.

"Hi." Kuroi looked at me. She handed me a candy.

"Thank you." I took the candy. Akari was talking to Kise animatedly about something. Kise didn't look like he was even listening. Akari did not even notice. I studied Yasuhiro. She was wearing the girls school uniform. She carried a clip board with a pen.

She looked incredibly bored.

"Yasuhiro- senpai, you have beautiful eyes." I told her. She paused looked at me. She turned her head.

"Come on, Ryouta, you need to finish your laps." She said. I saw a hint of red on her cheeks. I thought at that moment she looked really cute. She was dragging Kise away from Akari to practice.

* * *

**Hanami03 :** I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, Read And Review if you want to till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**HanaMi03 :**_ Here goes my second chapter ~ oh and if anyone wants to learn more about Kuroi Yasuhiro , You should read Hidden Beauty By WinterAssassin, I promise you that story is better then mine~ _

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

I have learned that the game they are playing is called basketball. Akari told me a few minutes ago. She told me a few minutes ago. I did not understand the rules. I liked how everyone was enjoying themselves.

When the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. I fallowed Akari. I looked back to Kuroi and Kise. Who were conversing.

'I hope one day, I can have someone to call a friend.' I thought to myself. I looked at Akari. I was trying to figure out if she was a friend. She did help me out. She gave me a place to sleep.

'She is a friend isn't she? She tells me everything but, knows nothing of me' I frowned. It was troubling thought. I would think after she helped me. That I would trust her enough to see my dragon form.

'I really want to be Yasuhiro-senpai's friend.' I thought to myself. Kuroi's flushed face came into mind once more.

I felt happy for the rest of the day. It was after school. Akari dragged me to the gym. The team was playing. I saw other students. They were in white and black uniforms.

There was a boy with light blue hair. There was another with red hair and black streaks.

"Kagamicchi! Kurokocchi!" Kise yelled greeting the two. My sky blue eyes looked on with interest.

'Human bonds are fascinating.' I thought. I saw Kise get smacked by Kuroi. I walked up to Kise. Who looked at me.

"Don't let all of Yasuhiro-senpai's efforts go to waste." I requested. He looked at me.

"Eh!? I thought you would be cheering me on!" Kise whined.

"Your a mean Kouhai." Kise whined.

"Yasuhiro-senpai, Kise-senpai is mean of course, I would be cheering him on to win." I said.

"Ryouta-kun, I will be cheering you on!" Akari called out to him.

"I'm going to cheer for the opposite team thanks to Kise-senpai." I stated. Kuroi looked at him.

"You made us loose one support for that, You get this regimen." Kuroi stated. I smiled. Kise whined.

I looked at the two.

"My name is Kayln what's yours?" I asked.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya and this is Kagami Taiga." Kuroko introduced himself and his friend. Kagami looked at me. I looked back at him.

"You have the ferocity of a tiger, Kagami-senpai." I said to him. Kagami ruffled my hair.

"Hey! That my Kouhai!" Kise whined. Kuroi smacked him.

"Get back to stretching!" She snapped. Akari glared at me. I turned my head.

"Sorry." I apologized. Akari sighed. She didn't speak to me for the rest of the game. I did watch Kuroko. He was kind of amazing. The way Kagami slammed the ball through the hoop.

It was fun to watch. The results were of Seirin winning the match. Kise panted. Kuroi looked less then pleased.

"Triple the training for you." Kuroi stated. I walked up to Kuroko and Kagami.

"Congratulations Kuroko-senpai and Kagami-senpai." I bowed my head.

"Thank you Kayln-san." Kuroko smiled.

The walk home was met with silence. Akari looked mad about something.

"Are you okay, Akari?" I asked her. She nodded her head. I watched her closely.

Akari started to act a bit differently after that day. She would watch Kuroi-senpai. She would keep her eyes on Kise. She glared at Kuroi occasionally.

This went on for three days straight. I decided to just leave her alone. I was on the roof top today. Human customs are still so weird. I do know how to use these chopsticks. I was lucky for forks.

Today she made me a bento. I spent five minutes trying to learn how to use chopsticks making a mess of myself.

When the door opened. My eyes glanced to see Kuroi. Kise was there with Akari. I went back to trying to use chopsticks.

Out of the corner of my eyes. Kise left the roof. Kuroi was looking over the edge. That's when I saw Akari push Kuroi off the roof.

"KUROI!" I yelled. My bento forgotten. I turned into my dragon form. I flew down after Kuroi. I caught her before she hit the ground. I set her down gently as she was latched on to me.

Kuroi released me. She looked at me. She looked surprised. I stood there as a dragon.

"Kayln..?" She asked. I nudged her gently. She touched my scales. She looked at my wings. She looked curious.

"Thank you." She said to me. Her eyes landed on my pendant.

"Yasuhirocchi!" Kise yelled. I turned my head. When there was light tap on my pendant. I voice my concerns as blinding light came from my pendant. I looked down to see the portal.

Kuroi screamed along with Kise. The two fell into the portal. I had to fly in catch the two of them.

I was able to change my size big enough to catch them. I knew by the time. I had landed on the ground. The three of us were in a completely different world.

"Yasuhirocchi! I am so glad your okay!" Kise cried. He was hugging Kuroi who was getting off of me. I looked around the area. We had landed in a forest.

'This forest feels like its sick..' I thought to myself.

"Kise where are we?" Kuroi asked. Kise paused. He looked around the area. I transformed back into my human form. I am grateful for the blanket.

"Kayln!? That was you?!" Kise looked shocked. I nodded my head.

"I'm a dragon hybrid, Kuroi- senpai, I am sorry, I should of told you not to touch my pendant." I looked guilty.

"Its fine." Kuroi waved it off. She closed my blanket getting up. Kise shivered.

"This forest gives me the creeps." Kise commented. I watched Kuroi walking on ahead. Kise caught up to her.

I felt odd as we walked on.

"There are two of me.." Kise went to touch something. He fell to the ground. I hugged the blanket.

Kuroi just kept on walking. Kise got up and fallowed her. I started to feel light headed. I saw webs. There was danger near.

"Kise-senpai, Yasuhiro-senpai.." I called. I took both their hands.

"You can't fall asleep here its dangerous." I said.

"Just a little.." Kuroi muttered. Her eyes widen. She fainted. I turned seeing a giant spider. Kise laughed a little before fainting.

I had both of them out. Giant spiders. I went on the attack turning to dragon. I had to protect them. I needed to get those two back home. These spiders need to be taken care of first. They came in groups.

I hated spiders. They never tasted good. When I ripped them apart of smacked them with my tail. It was battle. When I thought they were going to win.

An arrow hit the spider. That fell to the ground dead. I saw elves. My eyes widen seeing them attack the spiders. Some of them had brown hair. The one that stood out the most was the one with white blonde hair.

Eyes an icy blue. I did attack as an arrow pointed to me. I lowered myself protectively around Kuroi and Kise.

"You will come to meet my father." He said. One of the perks of being a dragon hybrid have come to learn all languages.

I watched the elves pick up both Kise and Kuroi. I cautiously fallowed them. I reverted my size to a small dragon. I flew fallowing the elves.

'Its my first time seeing elves.' I thought to myself. When we entered their home. I was more then amazed by the structure of the place.

He lead me all the way to male. Who was sitting on the throne. I changed back to my human form. I covered my body. I still bowed.

"Forgive me for trespassing on your territory my liege." I said to the king. Who was sitting on the throne.

"Dragon Hybrid? Your kind is suppose to be non existence or could it be you are from the dragon realm?" He asked.

"What are you doing here? Young hybrid." He asked.

"I was in a modern world learning of human customs when my pendant was activated and we fell into your territory, I am sorry for intruding with my friends." I apologized.

"Hm, Your name?" He asked.

"..Kayln." I answered.

"I am Thranduil the king of Mirkwood and this is my son, Legolas." He introduced himself and his sons.

"You have been most gracious with your words and your apology is sincere so I have decided to treat you and your friends as my guest, I will order my elves to move them into the guest room and I will find you some clothes." Thranduil told me.

"I thank you for your kindness your majesty, I will not forget your kindness." I said.

"Tauriel escort her to a room and find her some clothes." Thranduil ordered.

The elf with red hair brought me to the bath. She left me there. I started chanting a little in the water. Kuroi or Kise will never be able to understand elvish. There may be other worlds. That we might fall into before reaching their home.

When I was done. I opened my hand. There were two golden jewels. Both were bracelets. Once the jewels were in my hand. I set them aside. At least with those no matter language we come across they will be able to communicate.

It took a lot of energy. I almost dozed off bathing. Legolas entered. I covered myself. He turned away.

"Forgive me, my father has urged me to be bonded with you." He told me. I blinked a few times.

"Did he? How unusual but not surprising, I have read stories about dragons doing that with elves." I looked in thought.

"Legolas, Do you want to have a bond with me? Because in order for it to work, You have to be willing." I told him.

He didn't say anything. His back was turned.

"I don't know, I came to see if I had wanted that with you and I am still undecided." he admitted.

"Well, you have time, I don't think, I will be leaving this place any time soon." I admitted. Legolas left me. I finished my bath. I wore a white dress and boots. That were made by elves.

Once dressed. I went to check on both Kuroi and Kise. They were both passed out. I put the bracelet on both their wrist. Once the golden bracelets locked on the enchantment activated leaving me feeling drowsy. I passed out with my head laying on the bed next to Kuroi.


	3. Chapter 3

**HanaMi03: **_And so goes another Chapter ~ I do not own any anime or Book or even the awesome Oc Kuroi Yasuhiro. ~ with that said enjoy ~_

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

There was gasp that startled me awake. My senses on alert as Kuroi screamed.

"SPIDER!" She yelled out.

"Yasuhiro-senpai, The spiders have been taken care of." I told her. She blinked and looked at me.

"Kayln." Kuroi stared. She turned her head. Where she saw Kise snoring lightly. I watched as she proceeded to wake up the blonde by booting him off the bed.

"Yasuhirocchi that hurt." Kise whined. He pushed himself up.

"Ara? There are no spiders here.." He looked confused.

"Yasuhiro-senpai, Kise - senpai, your both are in a different world and the King decided to treated us as guest, here we must try and do our best not to offend the King or we could get locked up before I have enough strength to take you two back home." I explained.

Kuroi looked around the room. She cringed probably thinking of giant spiders.

"Yasuhirocchi did you just wipe that whole incident from your head?" Kise asked.

"Hm?" She looked at him. Kise sighed. The door opened.

"The king has requested your presence at the dinner table." An Elvin servant said. Kuroi and Kise's stomach both growled.

"Food does sound good." Kuroi said turning to the door. Kise looked at the elf rather intrigued.

"I see you have never seen an elf before Senpai." I said.

"That's true." Kise looked on with interest. Kuroi grabbed Kise's wrist and dragged him out of the room. I fallowed the two as they walked behind the servant elf. I was behind the two of them.

We were lead to a large dining table. Kuroi stared at all the food. Kise looked at the food himself.

"This is more like a feast fit for a King." Kise said.

"Please join us." Thranduil said at the head of the table. I walked over and was seated next to the king. Kuroi was next me while Kise was sitting right next to Legolas.

"Are you two alright? Its must be strange waking up to a different world." Thranduil explained.

"I am fine." Kuroi answered as her eyes were looking at all the Elvin folk at the table.

"Its not entirely fair for you elves are far more beautiful looking then me." Kise pouted.

"You flatter me." Thranduil looked pleased.

"My lord, This is Kuroi Yasuhiro and that's Kise Ryouta." I introduced the two of them.

"Its nice to meet you too my name is Thranduil, the one beside you Kise is Legolas my son and the one standing guard is Tauriel." Thranduil introduced his son and royal guard.

"Nice to meet you" Kise smiled.

Introductions were out of the way. Dinner was good. It was also hard to tell if it was day or not being in these woods.

I also felt the energy of another dragon. It didn't feel as friendly. I frowned a little to myself. I sure hope they haven't mistreated anyone.

Dinner was over. I retreated to my quarters taken a long deserved nap.

When I awoke. I went to find Kuroi or Kise. I fallowed their scent ignoring my surroundings. When I spotted the two with the Elves training. Legolas was there over looking how they fair.

'I don't think they know much about combat.' I thought to myself. Kise was watching the elves as they fight. Kuroi was looking over a bow.

I walked over. I sat down. Kuroi pulled on the string.

"Not like that, Your stance needs to change." Legolas told her. He put his arms around her. He moved parts of her body. Into the proper stance.

"You pull the arrow and release." He told her. Kuroi did just that as it the target. Legolas was given her pointers for every mistake she made. My eyes averted to Kise who grabbed a sword.

"Are you sure you know how to wield that?" Legolas asked him.

"I want to try." Kise stated. Legolas took out his blade. He left Kuroi to practice with the bow.

Legolas had a friendly spar with Kise. Who looked mildly impressed with his foot work. Legolas took him down in a second.

"Get up, Lets do it again." Legolas stated. The prince was teaching them how to fight. It was probably a good idea. I don't know if I will end up bringing them home on the first try.

The process was slow in regaining enough energy for world hopping. The only reason for that is this forest is sick. It effects me a little making it slow for me to regain strength but springs here help ease away any pain.

'If that dragon was taken care of then maybe it will be faster.' I thought but pushed it away. Kuroi and Kise wouldn't be able to take on a fully grown dragon with their experience.

I sighed.

Kise sat next to me. He was panting and sweating.

"Legocchi is to cruel when it comes to training he is a demon like Yasuhirocchi.." Kise panted.

I turned to him.

"You pick up things quickly no doubt its from your abilities in Basketball." I said. Kise sparkled.

"You did notice my abilities!" Kise grinned. His happy mood lifted my spirits a little from the grim feeling of the woods outside.

He frowned. His eyes looking to Kuroi. I fallowed his gaze.

"Prince and Yasuhiro-senpai are getting along quite well aren't they?" I said. Kise nodded his head.

"They look so good together that I just want to put an arrow through his pretty face." Kise glared. I saw Legolas smirk.

"..you know elves have good hearing.." I told Kise.

"I am so jealous, I want to hold Yasuhirocchi like that!" Kise whined.

"He is not really holding her, just correcting her stance and hold." I pointed out. Kise sighed looking down.

"...I need to protect Yasuhirocchi and you." Kise got up. I was rather surprised.

"We all need to return home together." He told me. I stared at his back as went back to fighting and sparing with elves.

'human really know how to surprise you in unexpected ways' I smiled a little from Kise's new found determination to get stronger. I thought it was sweet he is willing to not only protect Kuroi. He was also thinking of me.

'Kise-senpai, Does that mean you think of me as a friend..?' I asked myself. Tauriel walked to me.

"Lord Thranduil requests your presence" She told me. I got up from the ground.

"Lead the way." I said. Tauriel turned. I fallow her to the king. Thranduil was sitting upon his throne. I walked up to him. I bowed my head.

"You need something from me my lord.?" I asked.

"..Kayln." Thranduil shifted.

"Come closer to me." He ordered. I walked up to him. I was up to his throne. He leaned forward. He touched my chin looking closely.

"Please allow me to apologize my lady the darkness in these woods are making you feel unwell.." He said with sincerity.

"I am alright Lord Thranduil its nothing, I can't handle, it will just take time for me to get to my normal strength that's all.." I assured him.

"I am not as confident in that as you are, I do not wish for you to get unwell for your entire being is full of light and life, its what makes you so easily trusted amongst my people." Thranduil pulled away.

He looked to be in thought

"I may have to drive more spiders away and get rid of these cursive webs to help you recover." He said.

"For now please go rest by the spring near my chambers, that area should help you feel better." Thranduil ordered.

"Thank you my lord, It warms my heart knowing you are concerned for me for my health and is looking out for me." I told him. He dismissed me and I went to the spring by his chambers to relax.


	4. Chapter 4

**HanaMi03: **Another day, another chapter

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

_The last thing. I remeber is relaxing by the spring. I am beside myself in confusion. I looked at myself in my mind. This was kind of werid for me. I realized that Thranduil must of did something._

_In my minds eye. I saw Kise and Kuroi standing in front of the King._

"_I have put, Kayln in a forced hibernation, for I realize that sickness in the woods has affected her to a small extent." Thranduil explained._

"_Forced Hibernation when will she awake?" Kise asked him._

"_It could be for two days to Several Years, At most a forced hibernation can go for a hundred years." Thranduil explained._

_Kise looked shocked. Kuroi frowned._

"_Kayln won't sleep for a hundred years but, I know she will be out for at least two weeks to a two months." Kuroi stated._

"_How do you know?" Thranduil asked._

"_I just do, Eyebrows." Kuroi's eyes widen._

"_Thats Kagami's nickname, oh! Your Kingly Kingness." Kuroi looked pleased with herself._

"_How strange you are for a human." Thranduil stared at her. Kise sighed._

"_What are you going to do? Are you going to let us stay here?" Kise asked._

"_I am and hopefully when She awakes she will be able to bring you two home." Thranduil said to them. The audience with the king ended._

_I had to think of the information. That was given to me. Thranduil forced this upon me. In a sense its hard to feel offended when he was only trying to help me._

* * *

I felt groggy waking up. There were leaves all around me. My eyes stung. I rubbed them and yawned a little while hugging the blanket. This spring looked so vibrant from when I first lay eyes on it.

The air felt nice. I turned my head seeing the dress. I took the dress. I changed into the dress walked into different part.

I stopped in front of door. I pushed it open.

"Kayln!" Kise yelled. He hugged me. I was surprised by the sudden hug. I felt really hungry seeing the food. I walked up taken some plates. I started to eat not paying attention to anyone.

"You have been a sleep for two months just as Kuroi predicted." Legolas stated. I looked at him. My eyes averted to Kuroi. She nodded her head.

"I am awesome sauce." Kuroi said. I continued to stuff my face. Thranduil was at the head of the table.

"Kayln! Guess what we were training with Legocchi for the duration of your sleep and I have gotten really good." Kise boasted. I ripped apart a bone. I swallowed it whole.

Kuroi looked morbidly facinated. I just couldn't help myself.

"Perhaps you need a more bloodied portion of meat." Thranduil said. I glanced at tje elves bringing some raw bloodied meat. That looks lile from a cow. I turned into a dragon and pounced on the meat.

I started mowing down on the cow meat.

"Wow, your hungry.." Kise voice reached my ears. I was to busy tearing the meat apart. The flesh felt nice on my teeth. I ate a lot of food. Cow meat thanks to Thranduil. I swallow the last remaining meat in my mouth feeling satisfied.

Kuroi walked over to me. She touched my head and walked in closer to me. Her arms around my neck as she hugged me. This kind of touch calmed me. I lay on the ground.

There was a silence as she gave me affection. I closed my eyes savoring this moment we have for the bond that has been formed. It felt nice.

"What a beautiful display of a great bond between Dragon and Human." Thranduil's eyes were focused on me and Kuroi. I placed my wing over her. I covered her. I listened to her steady breathing. This was indeed odd but welcoming.

"I feel honoured to witness such a rarity for your kin." Thranduil looked at us with fondness. I thought of his words. He wasn't wrong about this being a rare thing that happened.

It was unexpected. I never had a human do this out of the blue. I curled up around her though to keep her warm and we stayed like that for hours.

Kise went off with the Prince. Kuroi finally moved she stretched her arms. She patted my head. She got up. I felt compelled to follow her. I trudged next to her. In my dragon form.

She went into the training area. She looked at me. I lowered myself. I crawled quietly as Kuroi grabbed a bow and arrow. She shot the arrow that went soaring. I watched as the arrow sliced the unsuspecting Legolas's cheek.

"Ha! I got you pointy! Now who is the greatest warrior here!" Kuroi yelled. She grabbed the blade. She jumped into the air. She sliced down at Legolas who blocked her attack.

I didn't know the sound of blade clashing together could sound so good. Kuroi looked to be in high spirits as she attacked Legolas. She was actually wrestling around with him.

"I got you Leggy!" She tumbled as Legolas flipped her over. Kise watched both of them. I saw they were both in the ground. Legolas was in top of Kuroi. He was close to her. A blade at her throat.

"You landed the first hit but have not won the battle.." He whispered. I heard his words because of my ears. They were extremely close.

"You may be a thousand years old, old timer, I still got a few tricks up my sleeve." Kuroi licked his cheek. She kicked him off of her. Legolas wipe his cheek. She grabbed a sword and had it to his throat. Legolas paused.

"This round, Is my win." Kuroi ran the tip of the sword down his torso. She dropped the sword walking away with an air of confidence. I looked over at Kise who was all starry eyed.

"YASUHIROCCHI ! MARRY ME!" Kise yelled as he went chasing after her. It was then that I realized. I had missed. The interactions between her and Kise. My eyes averted to Legolas who seemed to be taken in air.

It was like the very breath of his was taken away by Kuroi. I thought back to the tension between the two. The air around them was different. The way they were looking at each other.

For a breif moment. In my musing. I had caught something in Legos eyes. It looked to be shock. He was about to fall. I jumped to aid. He landed on to me. I lowered myself. He smelled like wine and blood.

He was in a deep sleep. That was odd. Tauriel had come. She got him to be taken to his room. I left the training area.

That kind of display seemed significant some how. I did not understand. Kuroi was in the room passed out. Kise looked to be pouting.

"Yasuhirocchi hates me!" Kise whined. I nudged him. He pet me. I flew around him in my small form.

Kise walked around. I was flying around him while he walked. He looked kind of depressed.

"..Yasuhirocchi, Seems quite taken by Legocchi.." He sighed. I turned myself into human. Kise caught me by reflex.

"Kise-senpai, Your love with Yasuhirocchi is may not be what you want but its still so special.." I told him.

"You really think so? I could change it you know but, I value our friendship to much, I don't want to loose her." Kise was hugging me.

"Senpai, its okay, you won't loose, Yasuhiro- Senpai, Don't worry." I said to him.

"..Kayln have you ever been inlove?" Kise asked me. He looked at me. I shook my head. He ruffled my hair.

"Its the most painful and wonderful thing in the entire world.." Kise patted my head.

"Thanks for at least trying to cheer me up." He walked away. I frowned touching my hair. I felt like there was a new side of him. I saw in the long run.

Humans are very complex creatures. I find them pretty cool. I was alone for hours and took up trying to use a bow. It wasn't my strong suit. I managed to hit the target.

A little bit later. I came into the dinning area. Legolas was awake. He was staring at Kuroi who was eating. Kise looked at Legolas.

Legolas backed at Kise. There seemed to be tension in the air.

"..Here is to another day of dining together." Thranduil said. I was kind of use to him in an odd way despite being down for two months. I wondered what it was like for Kuroi and Kise.

When the food was finished.

"We should go home, Yasuhirocchi." Kise told her.

"I know we should but, I don't want to.." Kuroi frowned. She looked to be having an internal struggle with herself.

"Why?" Kise asked.

"I want to see Legolas." Kuroi turned on her heel. She walkes away. Kise looked at her back. He glanced at me.

"...Well if Yasuhirocchi wants to stay, Then I will stay too." Kise declared. I leaned against the wall next to him.

"...I think, Legolas may have soul bonded with her." I told him. Kise glanced at me.

"But, I don't know, Elf customs are different but I have been trying to figure something out since that fight with Legolas.." I turned my head.

"Soul bond?" Kise asked.

"Its like finding your soulmate.." I admitted.

"..If that's true, She will never want to leave here." Kise eyes narrow.

"Or maybe she will but it will be hard." Kise muttered. He looked to be deep in thought. Kise sighed. I saw the predicament. I some how felt like it was my fault. Soulbonds are rare for elves. I am not certain.

Legolas and Kuroi seemed to be getting closer with each other the longer we stay. Kise remains loyal to her. I often seem him in a depressed mood. He bounces back.

Thranduil also noticed the sudden closeness between her and his son.


	5. Chapter 5

**HanaMi03 : **_I am sorry for my horrible grammar and spelling mistake_

* * *

Chapter Five :

* * *

There was a sudden change in the air. Legolas and Kuroi were getting close. Kise has reverted to dedicating himself to training. I think it was a way for him not to see what was going on with Kuroi and Legolas.

He was in good spirits at least. I do asked myself. I should be forceful when taken them home. I am not sure. I am simply following. What Kuroi wants she seems conflicted. She looked confused.

Kise was practice with swords. Kuroi was walking with Legolas.

"..You've created a soul bond accidentally that time." She mumbled.

"...You are my soulmate now and there is no changing that." Legolas admitted. Kuroi felt conflicted.

"I know what your feeling, I can feel it, Kuroi, I won't stop you from leaving me, I do not want to bind you to me, When you do not desire it." Legolas admitted.

"What had happened can't be undone." Kuroi turned to me. I looked at her purples eyes.

"..I don't want to Rob Ryouta of his normal life." Kuroi admitted.

"You want me to bring home but, the only thing wrong with that is that he chooses to stay." I told Kuroi.

"His life has no meaning with out you." I stated. Kuroi already knew that.

"Devotion runs deep." I added. Kuroi sighed. She walked passed me.

"I want to see my idiot." Kuroi said walking by me. I looked at the ground.

"Maybe this is all my fault.." I looked at the ground.

"You couldn't have known its not your fault." Legolas told me. I looked at him not really sure if I believe his words.

They were kind of true. I don't know what to do anymore. I had followed my own desires for awhile but since meeting Kuroi. I have wanted to follow her desires instead.

"...Her life before this one was a good one wasn't it?" Legolas questioned.

"She didn't have to train to fight for her life." I admitted.

"Things seem more peaceful, I wasn't in that world long." I told him. Legolas nodded his head.

He went to walk away.

"...Kayln what is the outside world like.?" Legolas asked me.

"That kind of question is answered best if you experience it yourself my Prince." I replied. He left me alone to walk in the halls. I stopped to see Kuroi cuddled up to Kise.

I stared at the two. Their bonds remain strong. Kise was holding her tightly. I turned away and walked to my quarters getting some sleep.

The next day. Lord Thranduil got a servant to awaken me. I was urged to dress and meet the king at his throne.

I did what was asked of me. When I arrived. My sky blue eyes were wide looking at the human male before me. Who had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"Father..?" I questioned. He smiled. He walked over to me. He pulled me into a hug.

"Kayln its so good to see you." He said to me. I looked at him. I glanced at Thranduil.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"..Kayln you know in a year it will be your thousand year old birthday." He told me.

"The significant of that number is grand.." He admitted.

"I wanted to have good trading relations with Elves." He explained.

"Also, there has been a mix up in the last world you visited, something happened with your pendant Arisa gave you and sent seven people into this world." He explained.

"Its disrupting the worlds balance." He told me.

"See to it that this issue is resolved." He turned away from me. He walked away.

"Lord Thranduil thank you for looking after my daughter.." He left the place. I looked at Thranduil.

"...Your father isn't as pleasant as you are." Thranduil inquired.

"I hope he has not caused you to much trouble." I said.

"None that I couldn't handle." Thranduil stated. My thoughts went back to Kuroi when she touched my pendant.

'She didn't just send, Herself and Kise here but others she has a strong bond with..' O realized. This world is not as kind as theirs. There is evil and people easily die.

I walked over to Thranduil.

"My Lord Thranduil please help me, There are others in this world that have strong connection to Kuroi, They must be found." I requested.

"At the very least let me bless all of them with my prayer." I begged.

"Be at Ease, Kayln, I will help you with your prayer.." Thranduil told me.

"Thank you." I said taken hold of his hand.

"You will also have my blessings.." I whispered kissing the back of his hand. I said a prayer for those who do not belong. I poured my heart into it chanting words while holding onto the kings hand.

I was sharing my energy with him. I kept saying words and when it finally stopped. I released the kings hand.

"I had bless this place and those people.." I fell into Thranduil. My eyes barely able to open.

"Your so cold, Kayln.." Thranduil voice reached my ears. I had fallen asleep barely able to keep my eyes opened.

* * *

Year of staying in Mirkwood. One whole year. I have grown use to eating with the elves and living with them. They even trained me like they did Kise and Kuroi. Those two had adjusted.

I had told them that others had been sent her when we first arrived. They got worried and Thranduil wasn't willing to let us venture out with out being properly trained. He got us trained for one whole year.

Kuroi had gotten extremely close to Legolas. Kise had made a friend out of Legolas. He still as trouble accepting the whole soul bond. He constantly challenges Legolas for Kuroi's sake.

I had maintain a good bond with the king. I spoke to him often and he even trains me on occasion.

The fact that Kise and Kuroi's friends are out there some where is making them impatient. They had done what was asked of them. It feels like now that they want to go out and search.

I feel a bit defeated trying to convince Thranduil to let us find their friends. Its been nothing but, headaches.

"Kayln its your time to patrol the dungeons we have prisoners." Tauriel told me.

"Prisoners..?" I asked. I was rather surprised. Lord Thranduil has no informed me. I guess this must of just happened.

'What am I going to tell Kuroi and Kise, They are getting to impatient.' I walked wearing white dress and boots. I didn't really carry any bows around. I was down in the dungeon.

I looked in the cells.

'...Dwarves..?' I questioned. I read about them once vaguely. They were hairy and bearded. I walked passed them looking at each cell. My head turned away. I patrol.

"Kayln!" Kise yelled. I turned my head. The blonde came running. He tripped over his own feet. He went flying towards me. I stepped out of the way.

Kise lay on the ground.

"Yasuhirocchi! Is going to talk to Legolas and get him to talk to the king." He said getting up.

"We can leave soon!" Kise sparkled.

"Doubt it, Lord Thranduil just threw a bunch of dwarves in here for trespassing.." I told him.

"Dwarves..?" Kise looked inside the cell.

"They are small!" Kise looked intrigued. I rubbed my temples.

"Its strange there seems to be someone else around her unseen.." I shook my head. Kise blinked. He was wearing a green tunic.

"I just wanted to tell you what's going on." Kise grinned. I touched his cheek.

"You need to work more on your skill if you get injured so easily like this." I told him. He chuckled.

"My bad." Kise rubbed his head.

"Bye!" He fled so quickly. I mulled over my thoughts. It was after my patrol. I went to see the king.

"I will not let them leave these lands its far to dangerous, I am sorry, Legolas." Thranduil said. I paused.

Legolas walked by me. I walked up to him.

"Lord Thranduil please, you have been kind to us but these are her friends were talking about." I tried to say to him.

"I will not hear any of it." Thranduil stated. I glared.

"You can't do this to us! Your not even our King!" I snapped at him. Thranduil eyes narrowed at me.

"Your right, You are not my Kin" He stated. I didn't expect those words to sting so bad.

"Guards throw her in the Dungeon, Maybe this will cool you down." He stated.

"You can't do this to us! We did everything we asked of you! YOUR BEING UNREASONABLE! Thranduil!" I yelled as the guards pulled me away.

I fought against the guards. Who pulled me. They opened the cell door and threw me on to the ground.

I didn't expect the tears while I was on the ground. When the door closed.

"Lady Kayln." Tauriel looked at me. I turned my head. She was in shock.

"Why are you here..?" She asked me.

"..We've always kept our promise to Your King so why can't he keep his..?" I asked.

"Do I , Kuroi and Kise mean nothing to you guys.." I seethed

"..No that's not it." Tauriel looked troubled. I can still feel the tears falling from my eyes. I covered my face.

"Leave me alone.." I turned away. I backed into the wall hugging my knees. I buried my head.

Tauriel left me alone to my thoughts. I stayed in the same position for many hours. I did take notice of another presence. I didn't react to anything not even when food was provided.

"Kayln have you calmed down.?" That was Tauriel voice. I didn't say anything to her.

"Lady Kayln please talk to me." Tauriel pleaded. I lifted my head. I looked at her eyes.

"Kayln.." Her voice was soft. The emotion from her eyes spoke volumes.

"Are Kise and Kuroi well..?" I asked.

"Yes they are fine." Tauriel told me.

"Won't you speak to My Lord again? He cares for you, Kayln, I know he will listen to you." She pleaded.

I shook my head.

"Is there no convincing you to come..?" She asked me.

"Let me rot in these cells." I turned my head. She sighed walking away from the door. She started to talk to one of the prisoners.

I took this chance to look at my cellmate. He had black hair. There were some white strands. His hair is long. They were curly. My sky blue eyes met his eyes. I looked away from him.

There was a silence between us.

"You should eat something." He finally spoke to me. I looked at the food.

"I'm not really hungry.." I admitted.

"...Its not good to waste food." He told me.

"Just have a bite." He urged.

"Only if you feed it to me." I grumbled. He blinked. He sighed he took some food. He handed it to me. I ate it with out really thinking. I was rather surprised he was feeding me.

"Thorin Oakenshield is my name." He introduced myself.

"Kayln." I answered.

"I am a dragon hybrid." I answered.

"Dragon?" Thorin questioned. He glared at me.

"Your to beautiful to be a dragon." He stated. I was taken back by his words.

"Your words are kind, But I am not lying to you, Thorin." I said turning into a dragon. I was in my smaller form.

Thorin looked at me in shock. I flew around for a minute before turning back to my human form. I covered my body with the blanket while looking at the Elvin clothes.

He turned his head away from me.

"Still your a beauty, I feel lucky to be in your presence." Thorin said to me.

"Nobody has ever said that to me, thank you, Thorin." I turned my head to bars feeling a bit happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**HanaMi03: ** I apologize for taken so long to uploas but here is the sixth chapter

* * *

Chapter Six :

* * *

The cells were cold. I was actually wishing to be in my room right now as my bare body was shivering from the chill of dungeon. I gripped the blanket wishing it would at least provide some warmth for me.

"..come into my arms Lass, I will provide you with the warmth you need." Thorin said to me. I thought it over. It was really chilly.

I moved closer with out much debate. Thorin wrapped his arms around me. It had the desired effect.

"I only want to provide this warmth for you, that is all." Thorin stated.

"I am most grateful, Thorin.." I said. I cuddled up to him. I should of considered dressing into those Elvin clothes. That would give me more warmth then my body being bare.

I must of fallen asleep in Thorin's arms. I found myself waking up. My head was against his chest. I can hear his heart beat.

"I hate Dragons for one destroyed my home but , you are so much different." Thorin spoke to me.

"Perhaps you should return to the elves good side because if you remain here, I will never want to let you go.." He said to me. He looked trouble.

"You have the responsibility of many on your shoulders, Thorin Oakenshield and I a lowly hybrid dragon, Only seek to help my beloved friends.." I admitted.

"If you have a plan to escape maybe you should take me with you." I requested.

"Why?" He asked.

"I need to find the friends of Kuroi and Kise, their presence here can disrupt a balance in this world." I told him.

"They are my Kin, I am not even of this world Thorin." I admitted.

"That doesn't matter.." Thorin looked at my eyes. There was a silence between the two. I felt Thorin arms around me.

"I have barely known you a day and yet, I would spend an eternity with you." Thorin whispered in my ears.

"..Your words bring so much meaning, I am unsure if I am able to return your feelings.." I admitted.

"..And yet you do not push away.." Thorin told me.

"Its a comfort to he close to others for me." I closed my eyes. There was a an awkward cough that my attention to the cell door.

"Kise!" I was shocked to see him. He opened the door. He was silent at first. He looked at me being in the arms of another man.

"Lord Thranduil wishes to speak with you." Kise told me. I looked at Thorin. I removed his arms.

I got up and walked out of the prison. I hugged the blanket around my body. Kise closed the door.

"Dwarves are smooth talkers.." Kise stated. I looked at him.

"Makes me so envious." He pushed me forward. I walked with Kise. Who lead me down to my quarters. He opened the door. I noticed he was being strangely quiet for someone who use to be such a chatter box.

I went to change into a blue dress and wore white boots. I walked out after changing.

"..I am sorry for eavesdropping on you and the dwarf." Kise apologized. I was surprised there were dark circles under his eyes.

"Have you even slept?" I asked him. Kise rubbed his eyes. He smile at me.

"Don't worry about me, Kaylncchi, Just go to the king." He told me. I nodded my head. I headed in the direct ion of the Kings room.

Thranduil was sitting at his throne. I walked up to throne. I glanced to the side seeing Kuroi. Who was glaring at him. Legolas was standing next to his king.

"Kayln." Thranduil looked at me. I looked back at him. I was surprised. I could face him for what he did .

"You seem to be getting cozy with the dwarf." Thranduil stated.

"It was cold last night, He only offered to warm me up, that is all Thranduil." I stated. I remembered the hurt and the betrayal.

"I am sorry, Kayln." Thranduil apologized. I was shocked by the apology.

"I should not have thrown you into the dungeon." He explained.

"It did hurt, I did not understand why." I admitted. Thranduil was silent. His eyes shifted to Kuroi.

"Let us leave, My friends are out there." Kuroi pleaded.

"You have a promise you have to fulfill, Thranduil" Kuroi stated. The kings blue eyes turned to me.

He frowned. I looked back at him.

"Lord Thranduil, Please." I begged. I walked over touching his hand. I kissed his ring.

"I know your capable of being a good." I tighten my hold on his hand. Thranduil pulled me forward.

He kissed my forehead.

"Go then and should you ever return, Know you are welcome in My kingdom." He said. I hugged him.

"Thank You, Thranduil." I released him. I turned to Kuroi.

"You hear that we can leave." I said to her. She nodded her head looking pleased. Legolas didn't say anything.

I walked with Kuroi. The two of us got ready to leave. Once we were ready. Kuroi was looking at the door.

"..Those prisoners have escaped." Kuroi stated.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Legolas." Kuroi stated. I nodded my head in understanding. The two of us rushed forward.

When we spotted Kise fighting off some orcs that had appeared. Kuroi shot an arrow at the Orc. I unsheathed a blade that was given to me. It became a chase down the river as we disposed of the Orcs. The dwarves were floating down the river bank.

"Yasuhirocchi! I will protect you!" Kise yelled as he went to attack more Orcs.

"Kayln, Turn into a Dragon." Kuroi ordered. I jumped off the branch and turned to into a Dragon. I flew over to Kuroi who jumped on to me. I flew around in the sky. Kuroi was shooting arrows at the Orcs.

I glanced at a rather large Orc. Who shot an arrow at me. I dodged the arrow. I blew fire at the Orcs.

I could hear arrows being shot.

The dwarves escaped. Kuroi jumped off of me. She shot an arrow. That deflected another arrow that was about to hit Legolas. I noticed Tauriel attacked the Orc.

"Tauriel, This one we keep alive." Legolas stated. Kuroi walked over to Legolas. Kise had finally caught up.

Legolas was about to leave. He turned his head to Kuroi.

"I'd go with you.." He admitted.

"I will be fine, I have the idiot and Kayln watching over me." Kuroi turned on her heels. I reverted to smaller form as a dragon. I flew around.

Legolas walked over to her. He pulled Kuroi into a kiss. He whispered some words in Elvish before departing. Kuroi looked distracted.

"Come on Yasuhirocchi." Kise took her wrist.

"Kayln, let us ride you." Kuroi requested. I made my size bigger. I lowered myself on all four. I laid down. Kuroi and Kise hopped on my back.

"Ready?" Kuroi asked.

"Lets go find our friends!" Kise grinned. I flew up into the air. I felt at ease as Kise and Kuroi felt comfortable on my back. I spotted a Town in the distance.

"Should we start there?" Kise asked.

"It would be a good idea." Kuroi agreed.

"I don't think they will accept Kayln." Kuroi admitted.

"Kayln can you breathe fire.?" Kise asked me.

"I can do a lot of things, Kise, I am a princess of the dragon realm." I told him. Kise whistled in amazement.

"I do not want to frighten people." I admitted.

"We still need to look to see if anyone is in the city, Lets us wait till night fall and sneak in the Town." Kuroi suggested.

"Okay." Kise said. I ended up flying around the lake. I was having a bit of fun stretching in my wings.

"I sensed a bit of annoyance from Legolas, I wonder if he is having daddy issues." Kuroi mumbled.

I looked in the direction of the mountain.

"There is a dragon in those mountains.." I said.

"Good or bad.?" Kuroi asked.

"I am unsure.." I admitted.

"The sun is down." Kise said.

"Kayln approach the town quietly." Kuroi ordered. I flew up into the air a fair distance.

"Hold on." I said before diving down towards the water and gliding just above the water towards the town.

Kuroi and Kise jumped on to the wooden floors. I turned myself into human. I hugged the blanket around my body as it appeared. I tied it around my body making it look like a dress.

I fallowed Kise and Kuroi who explored the town quietly. It sounded like the people here were celebrating in a feast.

We searched all night. When morning came. There were crowds of people. Kuroi took to the rooftops with Kise.

I watched them quietly as everyone send off a boat. I noticed Thorin on the boat. There seemed to be less of his company.

I can only hope that we will find Kuroi's and Kise's friends soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**HanaMi03: **_ Here is Cookie and if you are reading this my Beloved WinterAssassin know that I am waiting to be harshly judged , XD _

* * *

Chapter Seven :

* * *

The town was all celebrating as Thorin's company sailed away. I only watched for a minute. When Kuroi took hold of my wrist. She pulled down another street. A few hours of searching in the city.

Kuroi and Kise were some where else. I saw a male with green hair. He looked so out of place. He wore glasses. I walked over to him.

"Do you need any help?" I asked him. He looked at me with his green eyes. He looked to be a little tall.

"No thank you." He said to me. He felt kind of out of place here. He does not smell like someone who has grown up here.

"Uhm.." I was unsure what to say to him.

"Midorima-kun, I got the supplies.." A familiar voice said. One that I had heard once. I looked to see a male with light blue eyes and hair.

"Kuroko Tetsuya.." I said. Kuroko blinked as he looked me over.

"Kayln-san.." Kuroko looked shocked. I gasped a little feeling delighted.

"Kuroko! Kise and Kuroi, are looking for you!" I said hearing a sound from the mountain. I turned around looking at the mountain.

"...We need to leave.." I said.

"What's wrong?" Kuroko asked.

"There is a dragon in the mountains and he sounds unhappy." I stated.

Kuroko looked at the glasses wearing guy.

"We need to find Bard." He stated.

"Bard who is he..?" I asked. Kuroko nodded his head. I watched them leave having an inner debate. I decided to fallow them knowing that if I stayed with them. Kise and Kuroi will find them with me.

I caught up to Kuroko and the glasses wearing boy.

"Uhm my name is Kayln what's yours?" I asked.

"Midorima Shintarou." He answered.

"Oh, Okay, Midorima-kun, its nice to meet you." I said to him. I walked with them. I watched as Kuroko and Midorima talked to some of the people. I grew a bit confused.

These people speak another language.

'How do they..' I noticed a golden bracelet around their neck. The enchantment felt like my own.

'How is that possible? Did they all get one with out me even knowing..?' I asked myself. The only logical explanation could be the bonds of Friendship that Kuroi shares with them. That is as far as my knowledge goes.

"Kayln-san where are Kise and Kuroi?" Kuroko asked.

"I do not know they are searching this town for you." I told him. Kuroko nodded his head.

"I was told that Bard is behind bars under charge for anything the master chooses." Midorima explained.

"Bard?" I questioned.

"He's the one who has been helping us for over a year when we first arrived here." Kuroko explained.

"At first we didn't understand anything he said until these golden bracelets appeared on is one day.." Midorima explained.

"Hmm." It was a mystery to me. I stayed with Kuroko and Midorima who seemed to be navigating through the town so easily. I sniffed the air.

"Kuroko-kun, Midorima-kun, there are Orcs in the Town.." I told them.

"Orcs? What are they doing here?" Kuroko questioned. I did not know myself. I had feeling it was the same ones from the river.

'They could be tracking, Thorin.' I thought to myself remembering the dwarfs warmth around my body. I shook my head.

"..We have to move." Midorima said. I nodded my head. The feeling of dread washed over me as I fallowed the two.

When there was roar.

"Dragon.." I turned my head. I grabbed both Kuroko and Midorima. I pulled them out of the way of the flames. The fire breathing Dragon.

I bit my lip. There were screams all around me. Midorima and Kuroko ran trying escape the flame.

'They won't be able to make it..' I thought turning into a dragon myself. I flew in front of the two.

I can my energy flow through my entire body as I shield them from fire.

"Kayln-san." Kuroko looked shocked.

"Find away to escape, I will try and bide us more time for everyone." I flew upwards. I joined the rather larger dragon who was flying around me.

"What's this another one of my kind." He said.

"Please don't attack these people they are innocent and did nothing wrong." I said to him.

"Still such a young hatchling, I see, your pure white colors are majestic.." He said to me.

"I have but enough of these people if its anyone you should blame for angering me its Thorin Oakenshield." He blew fire at me. I dodged the flames. I flew over at him.

"Try to stop me if you can young hatchling." He said going to unleash another deadly attack. I flew in the way. I used my abilities to shield me from the flames. My Light magic coming into a affect. I dived straight towards him in tackle.

I hit his chest. I bit on to my neck. I whipped him with my tail. He roared having to let me go. I used my wings to blow him back.

"Foolish girl." He growled. I flew away from his attack. He blew me away with his own wings. I flew into some houses. I had shrank my size to do minimal damage. I flew back at him.

I grew in size bite down hard in his neck with my sharp teeth. He roared in pain. He tried to shake me off. We both went tumbling through some houses.

He grabbed a hold of my tail and threw me. I went flying into buildings.

'To think, I'd play apart in the destruction of this town..' I thought to myself. I got back up and scratched at his eye.

He tried to bite my neck. I summoned the wind with my wings and blew him away. When I gathered Ice in my breathe and blew at him. He blew fire at me. Our breathe clashed with each others.

I pushed him back with my Ice breathe. He broke free. He blew fire at me. I was able to shield myself.

"Not bad for a hatchling.." He said. He growled. I growled back at him. I saw arrows hitting him. I glanced over to see a human. Who was holding a bow.

'Normal arrows won't work on him' I thought to myself. He set his sights on the human. I flew to them. I got in the way of his attack. I forced myself to grow small falling into the tower that was taken down.

My whole body ached.

"I am the king of the mountain, Smaug." He said.

I glared.

"Your arrogance is going to get you killed." I told him. He flew towards me. I charged him. He got a good hit on me. I was at least able to defend the two humans as I fell to water.

There were voices. I couldn't understand them. I did feel calm in the waters. It was strange sinking into the bottom of a Lake.

"_**The way of the world cannot be restored with out you, You have my blessings and my heart, Princess Kayln.."**_

That voice was so familiar. I have heard it before many times.

"Thranduil..?" I murmured opening my eyes. I saw the clear blue skies. There wasn't a town burning to ashes. I did see the familiarity of golden yellow eyes.

"Ryouta." I blinked. He grinned.

"Kaylncchi, your okay, I wasn't sure if I was going to make it time." Kise smile. I noticed that we were on shore.

"I am sorry, I'm not the one you were hoping for." Kise rubbed the back of his head. I felt guilty.

"Sorry, he was just in my head." I admitted

"I'm envious, Thranduilcchi is much more beautiful and attractive." he admitted.

'Heart...' I repeated those words in my head.

"Anyway lets go, Yasuhirocchi is waiting for you." Kise told me. I nodded my head. I got up feeling a little weak. Kise had the blanket over me. I felt very conflicted with myself.

'Every living heart is precious why would he give to me..?' I thought to myself.

I was happy to see Kuroi again. She was standing beside Legolas.

"I want to thank you my Lady." A voice said making me turn around.

"If it wasn't for you, I would never have been able to slay the dragon." The man said to me.

"We would of suffered more casualties." He told me.

"Please don't give me so much credit, I was only doing what I thought was right and right now these people need you." I told him.

"Right, my name is Bard." He told me.

"Kayln." I said. He turned and left to tend to the people. I noticed Midorima amongst the injured that were being attendant.

I hugged the blanket. I noticed the boat of dwarves. My eyes met with the young looking one with blonde hair. The black hair dwarf went to Tauriel. They talked as my eyes shifted to Kuroi.

She hugged me.

"I thought, I had lost you." She said to me. I felt glad that she worried for me. I had truly felt loved.

"Don't do it again." She whacked me. I rubbed my head. Kuroi was different from the city girl. I had known this world has changed them. I was thinking of these things ab elf came riding up.

"Legolas the Lord wants you to return." The elf said. Legolas looked at Tauriel.

"Come on." He said.

"No my prince, Tauriel has been banished." The elf told him. Legolas frowned. I decided to walk over to Kuroko who was helping Midorima.

Kise was standing by with a sword. He was sharpening the blade.

"...A whole year in not knowing why you were here must of been hard." Kise admitted.

"It was fine, Kise-kun, I had Midorima-kun and Bard." Kuroko told him.

"I am glad he has treated you well." I said smiling. Midorima handed some things to Kuroko.

"The people are moving, There is still injured people, I am going to need all the help I can get with all the burns some of them are suffering from." Midorima announced.

"I can help, I have a bit of healing magic in me , It will help a lot moving the sick and injured." I stated.

"Great." Midorima turned his back. I glanced at Kuroi. I walked over to her who was talking to Legolas.

"My place is with my friends, I won't go with you." She stated.

"I know you were going to say that." Legolas pulled her into a kiss. Kuroi was a bit surprised she returned the kiss.

"Good bye for now, My beloved." Legolas rode off with Tauriel. Kuroi frowned. She sighed. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Midorima-kun, needs your help" I said to her. She nodded her.

"Lets get to it." Kuroi said walking passed me. I followed close behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**HanaMi03: **and so goes another chapter again, I am sorry for my horrible grammar and Spelling but I hope you are enjoying this story~ enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight :

* * *

Bard had informed everyone that we are to move to Dale. That was close to the Mountain. That held all the gold. That Smaug had in that place. Midorima was working with the sick and injured.

Kuroko was helping him out. Kise and Kuroi scouted on ahead to ensure that our route was safe. I was using my abilities to heal the wounded it took a great deal out of me.

I have grown quite fond of humans. I think its because of Kuroi's and Kise' s doing. I have been around them a lot in the last year. The walk was long. I had stopped with Midorima and Kuroko.

They couldn't travel any further. They needed to rest. Kuroko looked to be a little exhausted. Midorima remained diligent in his duties.

"...You know with the Dragon gone and the gold in the mountain, it could help these people a lot." I said.

"..Yeah, the attack was so sudden.." Kuroko looked to be in thought.

"I am just glad, Kise and Kuroi are okay." He told me. I nodded my head.

"I don't know how to feel about the soul bond she created with the elf." Midorima sat next to Kuroko on a rock. He looked to be taken a break.

"It was accidentally created during training, Legolas himself did not intend to do it and yet it has happened." Kuroko corrected.

"Its up to Kuroi and Legolas to decided what to do with it, Midorima-kun, we need to be supportive no matter how much you may be against it." Kuroko explained. Midorima huffed and went back to work.

Kuroko stared at his back.

"...I am worried about the others, Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun, Knowing they are here somewhere does make me feel uneasy.." Kuroko admitted.

"I am sure we will find them Kuroko, Its just might take some time, we should rest, we have another day of travel." I told him. He simply nodded his head.

Once everyone was asleep. I was up healing people as much as I could. The events replayed in my head. I stretched my arm walking forward wearing my blanket like a dress.

I walked on the hard ground with my bare feet. I liked the feel of the grass and soil. I sure enjoy these little things as a human. The air was clearer.

'What's the elves next move? What about Thorin? And these people..' I questioned.

"You'll get cold walking around bare foot." Kise's voice reached my ears. I turned to him. Kuroi waved at me.

I walked over to them.

"There is a whole lot of nothing." Kuroi sounded disappointed.

"Bored?" I asked.

"Yeah, we found Kuroko and Midorima." Kuroi was checking her bow.

"There is no sign of Akashicchi, Aominecchi, Kagamicchi and Murasakibaracchi." Kise sighed.

"I am sure they are fine, I mean, Midorima and Kuroko were fine when we found them." I told them.

"You found them.." Kuroi looked in thought.

"...Kise, You should stay with Kuroko and Midorima." Kuroi told him.

"Eh!?, Why?" Kise whined.

"Because I want to go with Kayln and find the others." Kuroi stated.

"It would be better if it was me and her.." Kuroi said. Kise frowned.

"...your right and these people are going to need protection." Kise explained. Kuroi looked at me. I turned into a dragon. I lowered myself on to the ground. Kuroi walked over to me.

Kise took hold of her hand.

"You like, Legolas, I know but you have always been the reason for me to live." Kise told her.

"It hurts when you are with him, but, I have learned that if I really wanted to be with you that, I would also have to accept him." Kise explained.

"W-what do you mean..?" Kuroi stuttered.

"I have no intentions of handing you over and to that, I suppose, I got to work my charms on the prince." Kise winked at her.

"Your an idiot!" Kuroi kicked him. Kise grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her.

'Is this true love..?' I wondered to myself. I felt like, I was intruding in on something. I was confused.

Kise would give his life for Kuroi. He would fallow her to death. His faith in her was strong as well and even with her soul bond with another. He still remains strong.

"That's a promise from me, Kuroi." Kise grinned. Kuroi grumbled something about idiots and hopping on. I flew up into the air.

I can feel her looking back at the blonde. I flew up high. She clutched on to me. It was dark.

I can still see the lay of the land. I was up high in the air. I was looking down.

"Men are going to be the death of me." Kuroi grumbled.

"Is it all bad..? According to my race, I am still a young one despite living for over nine hundred years." I told her.

"How old are you?" Kuroi asked.

"I am now one thousand years old, By now, I would be having a coming of age ceremony if I was back at home." I explained to her.

"Your birthday and we have no means of celebrating it." Kuroi admitted.

"Its alright being around all of you humans is a good enough gift for me." I told her.

Kuroi went silent as I flew around in the sky.

"Dale." Kuroi steered me downwards. I flew towards the abandoned city. She made me land on the ground. She got off of me. I made myself small as she walks around the place.

"Bard and the others are going to be here.." Kuroi touched the walls with a small frown. I flew around her. She entered the place looking around the place. I noticed that not everything was dusty.

There was some of the dirt that was gone from the armoury. The cob webs were gone.

"Little signs of life.." Kuroi muttered. She ran her hands along the stone buildings. She touched her blade.

She pulled it out going on the attack. There was the sound of blades clashing. Kuroi killed the one who was attacking her.

I looked down at the blood transforming into my human form. I knelt down hugging my blanket that landed on me.

"This blood." I touched it with my hand. I looked down at smelling it.

"...Its the blood of my Kin.." I was shocked by the revelation.

"Dragons blood.?" Kuroi asked.

"...There are other forces at work here.." I told her.

"Dragons can transform into people that are from my home realm, I just don't understand, Why they are here, No dragon ever leaves home.." I told her.

"Only those who are allowed outside of our realm are those with special permission from my father or mother .." I said to her.

"Its either that or you would have to be from the royal family." I finished explaining.

Kuroi looked at the dead body. She stepped over it with me fallowing behind her.

"Do you have siblings?" She asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

".Do they venture out of the realm?" Kuroi asked.

"Not usually , but , I am unsure, I have never been close to any of my siblings.." I admitted.

"Why?" Kuroi asked.

"Because all of my other siblings is from a different father." I told her.

"My father was a human who came into the realm and fell in love and had me, the old king had since long past when he showed up in my mothers life." I told Kuroi.

"I think its because of that some of them resented me." I told her.

"I see." Kuroi looked around.

"But this makes me feel uneasy if there are more dragons disguised as humans, then everything has changed.." I stated. My mothers words of restoring the balance came to mind.

"Only way to kill a dragon.." I mumbled. I looked at Kuroi.

I did a low whistle as the two of us walked around Dale. Fifteen minutes of walking around.

"Kuroi..?" A voice called out. Kuroi stopped and looked at the male before her. I saw red eyes and red hair with black streaks.

"Kagami!" I yelled out. Kuroi moved after. I had called out to him. She put her arms around him.

"Bakagami! I am so happy to see you again!" Kuroi yelled. She paused pushing herself back and coughed.

"I mean its great to see you." She said. Kagami blinked. He smiled.

"Akashi is here to." Kagami admitted.

"Where?" She demanded. Kagami put his hand up in surrender and lead her to a house. He opened the door. There sat a male with red hair. He had two different eye colours.

The guys eyes widen.

"Akashi!" Kuroi went over and hugged him. Who returned the embrace.

"I missed you and Kagami.." She admitted. The male glanced at me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Her name is Kayln , She is a friend of mine." Kuroi replied.

"My name is Akashi Seijuro." He introduced himself.

"Its nice to meet you." I said to him. Akashi looked at Kuroi.

"What is going on?" He asked her.

"I accidentally transported us to a different world.." Kuroi admitted.

"...explains everything, I have gone through for a year, I have found Daiki and Atsushi but I do not know where the others are." Akashi explained.

"You know where Aomine and Murasakibara are? That's great! The others are headed here!" Kuroi explained.

"Why am I not surprised..?" Akashi questioned.

I felt the surge of emotion hit me. My head turned as a portal opened up. Akashi and Kagami both turned there head.

When a figure walked through the portal.

"You called? Kayln." She asked. She made her hair long dark brown. Her eyes were sky blue.

"Mother!" I hugged her. She embraced me.

"Kuroi this is my mother, Arisa." I introduced her.

"Mom this is Yasuhiro Kuroi, Akashi Seijuro and Kagami Taiga, They are my friends." I told her.

"Nice to meet you friends of My daughter." She bowed politely.

There was a silence.

"Mother, I have called you hear to make weapons from my blood, scales and teeth." I stated. Kuroi's eyes widen.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because if you have to face more dragons then weapons made from a dragon can kill them." I told her.

"The blood of royalty is sacred amongst my kin. It can kill any type of dragon." I explained.

"And most things." I said. Arisa frowned.

"Are you sure? For the amount of weapons, you want me to make from you, It will nearly kill you." She told me.

"It has to be done for all of our sakes and you know who I want to have these weapons for.." I told her. She sighed.

"Alright." She agreed.

"Are you sure.?" Kuroi asked worried.

"Kuroi, I won't die, trust me." I told her. She nodded her head.

"Come this way, I believe there is a black smith shop in this direction." She told me. I followed her allowing Kuroi to catch up with Kagami and Akashi.


	9. Chapter 9

**HanaMi03: **_Phew! Another Chapter in Two days on a roll! Ignore my comentary and enjoy the chapter_

* * *

Chapter Nine :

* * *

I felt nothing but pain in the process of my mother making these weapons. I did not scream in pain. My blood was being drained. I did nothing but say enchantments in my mind. My mother was doing the same as she created the blades.

I could not watch her. I did focus all my energy into living through this pain. I told Kuroi that, I was going to survive. I am determined to keep my word.

My strength was failing me with every wound that was being created. I can hear my mother at work. She was working diligently. I should have known that she knew how to do many things. She is after all queen.

She was putting extreme care in making these weapons. This sort of thing was like a sacred ritual. I would give my life up for these weapons. My goal is to survive. I want to continue to watch over Kuroi.

I closed my eyes in a meditative state. It was a ritual. My mother did not allow anyone to come in.

I bled, I gave apart myself for the sake of protecting my friends and saving lives. The only one worthy enough to wield these blades. They were Kuroi's friends and herself.

A bow and sword. The arrows that were going to made. It will be a special kind of arrow. That will be able to pierce through a dragons hide easily.

The process was tiring and exhausting. I don't even know how many days have gone by since my mother started. I did fall into a deep sleep after she was done with the last weapon.

I felt a hand touch me. That stirred me awake. I opened my eyes to find myself in a grand looking tent. I blinked a few times.

I saw the crown.

"Thranduil..?" I questioned. He placed his hand on me.

"Relax, you are not fully healed." He told me. His eyes were gentle. Those words of his repeated in my head.

"..Why would you give your heart to me? Doesn't it belong to someone else..?" I asked.

"My heart is mine to give, Kayln, whether or not you accept, Is your choice." He whispered. I felt him running his hand along my scales.

"Your so beautiful, Lady Kayln." He said to me.

It felt nice to be called beautiful. I am never one to refuse affection. I guess, I have been spoiled in that sense.

"If I could, I'd pamper you everyday.." Thranduil told me. He was charming for a king. He is not bad looking as an elf. I do like his long hair.

It sounded nice to be pampered everyday.

"I know you belong, With your friends." He stated. I looked at him.

"Your mother brought you to me knowing, I would heal you faster." Thranduil explained. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Lord Thranduil.." I called his name. He looked at me.

"You know, Your son is more precious then any gem or jewel, The woman who loved you would want you to cherish him more then a few gems because he is your blood and hers.." I said to him.

"I just thought you should know..." I told him. When Kuroi's familiar presence reached me. She came into the tent. Her hair was still the same. Her purple eyes boring into my sky blue eyes.

She was hugging me within a minute.

"I told you, I would not die." I said to her.

"I know and thank you.." Kuroi whispered in my ear. There was silence as we took in each others warmth. The trust and the bond was so very deep. It made me stronger because of it.

I fallowed her outside. There were so many elves. A whole army of them. Kuroi lead me to another tent.

She opened it. I crawled in with my smaller form. Akashi was sitting at the head of the table. Kagami on the side. Kise was next to Kuroi. Kuroko looking at the blade that was given to him by mother. That was forged from my body and blood.

"Daiki is with enemy along with Atsushi, the leader of the armies name is Akido." Akashi explained.

"Akido? That's one of my brothers he is one of the middle siblings.." I told Akashi.

"And with him stands an army of two thousand, Able warriors of Dragons.." Akashi said gravely.

I frowned.

"Two thousand sounds about right but his elite warriors, I know well.." I admitted.

"Layna, Drew, Alexia, Cosmo, Curtis, Avery, Alexander and Kei." I told him the name of the eight elite dragons.

"All have been breed for war since birth.." I explained.

"'And their allegiance with my brother is strong.." I lay on the desk. Akashi frowned.

"For they have pledged their life to him being his knights." I said.

"...It will be trouble some if they come to be reinforcements to the Orc army that is already headed our way." Akashi stated.

".The people here won't be able to fight them and the dwarves should they decide to fight will still be over run." Midorima stated.

"To many enemies.." Kagami muttered.

"Even with the elves and their numbers the disadvantage.." Kuroko frowned.

"We will just have to go and meet them in battle.." Kuroi said. There eyes all turned to her.

"We are the only ones that can kill them so we go after the Elite soldiers and kill them.." Kuroi stated.

"Sounds about the only thing to do before the Orc army arrives which will be in a few days.." Akashi agreed.

"The dwarves, Elf's and Men are going to be fighting amongst themselves before the army comes." Kuroko stated.

"They will just have to sort it out themselves if we don't do this everyone dies." Kuroi stated.

"We are severely out numbered." Kise added.

"That does not matter we ride." Akashi got up from his seat. I looked at him.

"How did you know, My brothers plans?" I asked.

"Because up until a few days ago, I was working alongside him.." Akashi admitted.

"But my loyalty lies with my friends that are in this tent." Akashi looked at everyone who was in the tent.

There was a silence. I can feel the smiles on everyone's faces.

"Kayln." Kuroi looked at me. I flew on to the ground growing big in size. I felt something being put on me.

"Your mother made this for us." Kuroi said as she placed it on me.

"Ryouta, you need to go with her and get Daiki and Atsushi to defect to our side." Akashi told him.

"I was going to go with her anyway." Kise grinned. When he was handed some things.

"These weapons be sure to give it to them, We will be right behind you." Kuroko told Kise. Who nodded his head. Kuroi finished hooking the saddle on my back.

She hopped on grabbing on to rope. Kise got on after her.

She looked at everyone in the room.

"For the Elves." She said.

"For the Humans." Midorima added.

"And For the Dwarves." I said.

"We may not be able to get out this alive but at least we stand together as Friends, I know we don't aim to die but anything can happen on the battle field." Akashi stated.

"Together and Forever we are untied.." Akashi added. The tent was opened.

"Its time for War." He said. Kuroi made a movement. I moved out of the tent.

"I will see you all on the battle field!" Kuroi yelled. I flew up into the air. The time for war with my brother approaching at an alarming rate.


	10. Chapter 10

**HanaMi03 : **For once I have nothing to say

* * *

Chapter Ten:

* * *

The feel of the wind on my wings was nice. The calm breathing from Kuroi was comforting. The single thought of the battle that was fast approaching. It all felt like this was meant to happen.

I let Kuroi guide me for she knew the way. Kise was with her. He was silent.

"Soon we can all be reunited.." Kise stated.

"And soon we will be fighting an army of two thousand dragons." Kuroi added. There was silence. My head shifted.

"We have arrived, Yasuhirocchi, Let me down, I need to find Aominecchi and Murasakibaracchi." Kise said as I flew towards the ground.

The sound of an army marching can be heard. Kise hopped off while Kuroi steered me upwards. I was up in the sky.

She flew me way up high.

"Lets draw their attention give them something before the others show up." She pet my neck. I looked down seeing the troops with weapons. Those humans were covered in armour. I knew they could transform into a dragon if they so desired.

I flapped my wings and went into the clouds.

"Lets begin." Kuroi told me. I dived out of the sky towards the army at fast rate. I used a huge gust of wind from my wings that blew them. I breathed fire at them from the surprise attack. That was when the arrows flew.

I noticed there were Orcs amongst these dragons. Kuroi started shooting at them. I flew up into sky again doing a circle. I breathed Ice on them freezing them.

They won't make it to the army Orcs that were waiting for them. Kuroi was a pretty good rider. She made me avoid death arrows. She fired her arrows at them. They must of been shocked that they were pierced by small arrow.

"Lady Kayln why do you attack your own Kin?" A dragon asked. Her scales were a golden brown color. Her eyes were like the color of stars.

"Cosmo, What your doing is wrong, My mother would of never wanted this to happen." I told her.

"Akido loves you Kayln this will only hurt him." She told me.

"I cannot back out too many lives at stack if he really cares then he will pull back this army and return home." I said.

"That is not option." She said before going on to attack. I flew out of the way. Kuroi's arrow went soaring. It hit her in the eye as she cries out in pain. I flew up and bite her on the neck hard.

My teeth sinking into her jugular. I ripped her throat out as she fell to the ground.

"From the death of the first elite knight, War has officially been declared for he now knows the death of his loyal kin." I said hearing a mighty roar from the distance.

I turned my heads towards the army. People were turning into dragons.

"..We need to lead them away from their route and keep their attention on us for Ryouta's sake." Kuroi told me.

"I understand, Are you ready Kuroi?" I asked.

"I'm ready." Kuroi answered. A new phase of the battle began

* * *

Kise was behind the rock watching as humans turned into their true nature. He watched as they all began to Kayln and Kuroi. He hid behind the rock grasping on to the weapons. He closed his eyes thinking of everyone.

A few breathes and he was on the move. He was being light on his feet as he scurried around the rocks. That were in the terrain. The forces began to go in the opposite direction.

Golden eyes desperately searched amongst the troops for any sign of his friends. He kept his breathing low and steps as light as he can getting closer to the troops. One hand on his sword as he moved from rock to rock.

There was still no sign of his friends.

'Not going to find them at this rate.' Kise thought to himself. He mulled over his idea's watching how they walk. Then he looked at the armour.

Kise grabbed a rock and tossed it at soldier. Who turned his direction. He hid as the solider strayed. When they were far enough and out of sight. He killed the soldier and put the armour on him.

He fell into place marching with them making sure the weapons were concealed in the armour.

* * *

I flew around dodging attack. I both blew fire and Ice from my breathe. Kuroi was shooting every Dragon that came close enough. I maneuvered around the attacks and flew in circles avoiding their own attacks.

Kuroi was upside down. She had her bow drawn. She released the arrow with ease hitting another in the head. I did a twirl. I grabbed the neck of another and threw them back.

Kuroi switched weapons and stabbed the Dragon in the chest before I released them. She switched to her bow shooting another. I flew away from the on coming dragons.

Army following us as we headed towards a mountain pass.

"The more you kill the angrier, He gets." I told Kuroi.

"Excellent, Lets keep this up there are a lot of enemies to deal with." Kuroi said. I nodded my head.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro rode along side the rest of his friends to battle. He looked to his left to see Midorima. He looked to his right to see Kuroko.

Kagami was in the back. The horses were making there way to Kuroi, Kise and Kayln. Midorima glanced at Akashi.

"I can't help but think your up to something." Midorima stated.

"..We are in the middle of a war of Dragons, I am always up to something." Akashi stated.

"You let Kuroi , Kise and Kayln go ahead for what reason..?" Midorima asked.

Akashi saw a bird he stopped his horse. He turned in another direct. The others followed his lead.

"I loathe to admit, Those three are our best fighters and I am confident, they will survive at least three days of battle, before things get bad and with the added Alliance with Daiki and Atsushi, They will keep each other alive." Akashi explained.

"I see, We were close to already failing with how close Akido's army was coming to Dale and since you learned of the Orc Army from the wizard." Kuroko looked at Akashi.

Midorima frowned.

"Were are we going? Getting reinforcements of our own?" Midorima asked.

"..They are already on their way and we are going to meet up with them." Akashi answered.

"But, what about Kuroi, Kise and Kayln they are most likely fighting them now." Kagami stated.

"Kuroi and Ryouta, Have trained with Elves for a whole year, I trust they will be okay." Akashi told Kagami.

"I have to think of every little possibility to win and stay alive, we will require more help, I know we can do this but we got take everything into account like possible reinforcements on Akido's side and unexpected things happen on the battle field." Akashi explained.

"Then we need to move quickly, to the reinforcements, I don't fancy leaving them alone out there fighting." Kagami stated.

"I agree with Kagami-kun, Let us make haste." Kuroko urged the horse to move faster. The others picked up speed.

* * *

Kise was in the middle of standing amongst the other soldiers. When he noticed the familiar tanned skinned male with royal blue hair and eyes. His golden eyes watched as he patrolled along the troops who were all still and in line.

Kise stared as the tanned male stopped in right in front of him. Royal blue orbs met golden one's. There was a flash of recognition in his eyes.

"Anything wrong, Aomine?" Another spoke who walked up to him clad in Armour.

"No, nothing is wrong." Aomine answered.

"Good, Continue with your duty." He said walking away. Kise dropped two sword silently on to the ground. Aomine looked down. He knelt down quickly picking up the blades. He placed them on himself. He walked passed the dozen soldiers that were standing perfectly still.

He stopped at the end turning around. He walked forward to the opposite direction. He saw another tall male with purple hair and eyes on the other end.

The two walked closer closing the distance to another. When Aomine was directly beside the taller male. He took out one of the blades.

"Ryouta is here.." Aomine whispered quietly but loud enough for the other to hear. The other glanced at him. He took the blade as they passed each other.

* * *

In the mountains the dragons were hot on our trail. I flew to avoided certain attacks. Kuroi drew her blade. She got up on the saddle standing. I watched as she ran clutching on to her sword.

She jumped off of me. She swung down on to a dragon slashing its head. I flew down to her. She stepped on to me and turned running down my body. She jumped off onto another dragon.

I used this chance to charge at one of them. I used my claws to scratched at their face. I blew fire into them. A whip of my tail. They were down as I flew in a circle watching as Kuroi had slice up on the belly of a dragon with her blade.

I was flying upside down as Kuroi had taken a step on to my belly. She did a flip having her bow and arrow as she shot another. I turned over chomping down on to its neck twisting it hearing a crack.

I let it go as it fell from the air. Kuroi was holding on chains on the saddle. She swung herself and landed on another dragon.

She had her bow and shot it in its face from landing on its snout. There was cry of pain from the dragon as she jumped on another dragon. She put arrows through every Dragon she landed on playing hop scotch.

I battle a few of my own before she landed back on to my saddle.

Kuroi took a breathe.

"Its getting late." She said to me.

I nodded my head.

"I have feeling we will be battling all night." I said to her.

She sighed.

"Of course leave the women to do all the dirty work those boys better get here soon." Kuroi stated.

"I agree." I said as another flank of Dragons came our way. Kuroi resorted to shooting them down with her arrows.


End file.
